deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet vs. Little Mac
Garnet vs Little Mac is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Steven Universe vs. Punch Out! Which punch happy hero will win? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: From boxers to fighters, punching has been a very famous technique in the art of fighting. Boomstick: And these two are the masters of it! Wiz: Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And Little Mac, the bruiser from the Bronx. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Garnet (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyO3QS6WC_g) Wiz: During a giant war, two gems named Ruby and Saphire met and decided to combine and form Garnet, who eventually recruited other gems named Pearl and Amethyst. Boomstick: And then they met a fat boy named Steven, who turned out to be the son of Rose Quartz, who's basically the Godfather. Wiz: Unlike the rest of the Gems, Garnet uses her fists instead of a weapon. Boomstick: But how can a rock hurt people? It's a rock for crying out loud! Wiz: Well, cartoons and real life are pretty different. Back on track, Garnet can create gauntlets on her hands that are strong enough to break solid rock with ease. She can also fire them like rockets. Boomstick: She can also shape shift herself, though she barely uses this technique, though I wonder if she ca... Wiz:....She is also resistant to electricity and can actually generate it as well, which can make her gauntlets stronger, and with Future Vision, she can avoid an attack right before it hits her. Boomstick: She can also create a second her with a hologram, though they can be taken out easily. She also is very resistant to pain, as she has shrugged off numerous explosions. Wiz: Garnet is considered the strongest Crystal Gem. Heck, even the creator of the show herself admitted that she would win if the Crystal Gems were to fight. Boomstick: She also has deflected a lightning bolt, punched a planet so hard it created a crater, can lift cars, and has defeated plenty of foes by herself like the sexually awkward Jasper. Wiz: However, Garnet can be turned back to normal if Ruby and Saphire argue, and if she takes too much abuse, she'll do what any rock would do and crack. Boomstick: Despite this, she's considered the strongest Gem for a reason. Garnet: I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me! Little Mac (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH3pOt_H3Rc) Wiz: Trained under the chocolate lover Doc Louis, Little Mac is the champion of the Video Game Boxing Circuit, despite being only 5'7' and 17. Boomstick: He also has a ridiculous name. Little Mac, is that supposed to be some shitty McDonald's advertising? Wiz: Little Mac is a very quick brawler, weaving and moving through the ring faster than his foes can track. He focuses on speed over power, but he isn't afraid to get dirty. Boomstick: With his trademark Star Punch, he can knock out an average boxer in one hit! This gives him a short boost of invincibility and he can use this punch up to 3 times. You don't want to get hit by this, trust me. Wiz: He also has some other noticeable attacks like the Straight Lunge, where he charges up his punch and flies across the screen. If he misses, he'll be left wide open. Boomstick: The Jolt Haymaker is where Lil' Mac performs a jumping punch. It can hop over projectiles, but if he falls off the cliff, he ain't coming back. Wiz: Rising Uppercut is basically a powerful uppercut to the jaw that can send foes flying and the Slip Counter is a counter move. Boomstick: It also is the most spammable move on For Glory! Wiz: But his most powerful form is Giga Mac, where he basically becomes the Hulk. This makes him much stronger, but his other stats are horribly dropped, making him as fast as a snail and as durable as a tissue. Boomstick: He's fast enough to keep up with Piston Honda, who outran a bullet train. He also managed to defeat Mike Tyson and Donkey Kong, tanked hits from building busting Mr. Sandman and has won the Boxing Circuit 4 times. Wiz: But he's really bad in the air, and keep in mind while he is a strong boxer, he's still just a normal human and weapons like knives and guns will kill him. Also, if he gets hit once, he'll also lose his Star Punches. Boomstick: But no matter how short he is, he's still one tough boxer. Little Mac knocks out Mike Tyson with a Star Punch. Death Battle In the Video Game Boxing Arena, Little Mac was waiting in the ring for his next challenge. The time had finally came, and the challenger entered the arena, but it was someone he didn't expect. Pearl: Are you sure you want to box Garnet? Garnet: Relax Pearl, I can handle myself fine. Amethyst: Kick his ass Garnet! Steven: Good luck! Garnet walked up to the arena, and summoned her gauntlets. Mac got up soon after and walked up to the middle in front of Garnet. This was gonna get ugly. Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ShXTAJZtyI) Mac throws a punch, but Garnet easily side steps and socks Mac in the stomach, launching him into the side. Mac recovered and used Jolt Haymaker, but Garnet dodged again and punched Mac in the back, causing Mac to stumble a few feet forward. Mac and Garnet start trading punches, before Garnet fired a gauntlet into Mac's face, sending him flying back a few feet. Mac wiped his mouth of blood and used another Jolt Haymaker, this time hitting Garnet. Garnet stumbled back, but easily recovered and headbutted Mac, stunning Mac, leaving him open for a drop kick to the stomach, launching him into the back. The force was so strong it bounced him back towards Garnet. Garnet laughed and threw Mac over her shoulder, knocking him into the ground. Doc Louis: C'mon Mac baby! You can't let her knock you around like this! Little Mac got up and started charging up a punch, and released it, flying towards Garnet at fast speeds, but missed and got punched in the back of the head. A hologram appeared in front of Mac and punched him back towards Garnet. The hologram and Garnet start rapidly punching Mac before the hologram uppercutted Mac into the air. Garnet responded by uppercutting him again, followed by the hologram throwing him into the ground, which was followed by Garnet striking Mac in the chest, launching him into the side of the ring. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDfY8Gu0BWw) Mac hit the side hard, breaking his back almost immediately, before falling down in pain, which worried his coach Doc Louis. Doc Louis: Mac, you've been badly hurt, I think it's time to... Before Doc Louis could speak, Mac punched him in the face, knocking Doc Louis off the stairway and started transforming. In a big flash of light, he became Giga Mac and rushed towards Garnet and threw a punch, who used Future Vision to get out the way. Steven: Whoa, he got bigger! Garnet and Giga Mac start trading punches for a little while before Giga Mac delivered a powerful punch to Garnet's chest, knocking the wind out of her. Giga Mac then picked up Garnet and started throwing her around the arena before tossing her aside. Mac: Mac smash you! Giga Mac then tries to stomp on Garnet, who catches his feet and throws him off, causing Mac to stumble back a few feet. Garnet then fired one of her gauntlets at Mac, which slammed into Mac's face, breaking some of his teeth and launched him back. Garnet then shape shifts her arms and starts punching the behemoth from a distance, causing Giga Mac to cry in agony. In a last effort, Giga Mac grabs Garnet's arms and tries to pull her over. Mac: Mac will crush you! Garnet: Not today. (Cue this: https://youtu.be/bYVX6b9svuE?t=17s) Garnet then starts emitting electricity into her arms, shocking Mac a bit, forcing him to let go of Garnet. While Mac was paralyzed by the jolt, Garnet fired both of her gauntlets at Giga Mac. One gauntlet knock Mac's head off his body and the other created a giant hole through the beast's stomach. Mac's body then slumps over onto the arena as a blood pool begins to form. (Stop music) The battle was over. KO! Garnet is carried off the stage by the rest of the Crystal Gems Doc Louis is seen crying over Mac's death. Results Boomstick: Talk about overkill! Wiz: This battle was a complete and utter stomp. Little Mac was heavily outclassed in every stat. He had NO chance of winning this whatsoever. Boomstick: While Mac can defeat heavyweight boxers, Garnet has defeated countless city destroying gems like Jasper and Peridot, who are MUCH more powerful than the regular humans Mac struggles to beat and even loses to. Wiz: And in terms of speed, while Mac can keep up with Piston Honda, Garnet can react to and deflect lightning as well as reacting to Mach 200 hydrokinesis from Lapis. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Mac beat DK, shouldn't he have won?" Wiz: DK wasn't going all out at Mac, as you could tell by the fact he was taunting the whole match with a giant grin on his face. If Donkey Kong was going all out at Mac, the boxer would be obliterated, so that supposed victory doesn't count. Boomstick: Sorry Mac, but Garnet was just Stronger Than You. Wiz: ........The winner is Garnet Advantages and Disadvantages Garnet - WINNER *+Everything Little Mac - LOSER *-Everything Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Pikells Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Cartoon Network vs Rare